ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
What Price Loyalty
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Le prisonnier Sack of Victuals Commander's Endorsement | title = Presidential Protector | repeatable = No | reward = Fourth Staff | previous = Beneath the Mask | next ='Mission:' Fate in Haze Quest: The Truth Lies Hid | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Speak with Gentle Tiger (S) in Bastok Markets (S) (H-6) to receive a Sack of Victuals. It is not necessary to wait a Vana'diel day after completing the previous quest. *Speak with Roderich in North Gustaberg (S) (E-11) for another cutscene. Fastest route is to use Allied Notes to warp to North Gustaberg (S). Roderich will be within sight east of you. *Return to Bastok Markets (S) and speak with Gentle Tiger (S) for the next cutscene. *Zone into Xarcabard (S) to receive a Commander's Endorsement to trigger the next fight. *Check the Forbidding Portal at (I-7) in the northwest quadrant to view a cutscene. *Check the Forbidding Portal again to enter the battlefield in Everbloom Hollow. **If you fail the fight you need to obtain a new Commander's Endorsement from Gentle Tiger (S). **You don't need to wait until the next game day to obtain a new Commander's Endorsement. **Only the party leader needs to be at the Forbidding Portal as long as everyone has their final cutscene from checking it. Everyone else in the party simply needs to be in Xarcabard (S). **As with the other quests, all party members must be in possession of the Commander's Endorsement or have completed the quest to enter. *After winning the fight, you will receive a cutscene. *Return to Bastok (S) and speak with Gentle Tiger (S) for another cutscene, your reward and to complete the quest. Fight *Magic buffs are lost upon entry. *Exp is lost upon death. *This is a 30 min fight. *Reraise wears off if ejected from the battle in the event of a wipe. *This fight is against Klara. Klara: *She is aggressive and will attack very soon after entry, leaving you no time to buff. *She has approximately 25,000 HP (732 Atonement did 3% damage). **Predator Claws did 11,000~ damage and took her down to 43% *She uses TP moves Flat Blade, Savage Blade, Swift Blade, and Circle Blade. *She attacks fairly fast and can Double Attack. *Immune to all forms of Stun, including Blue Magic. *Can be Paralyzed, Slowed, Poisoned, Bioed, Diaed, Flashed easily. *She CANNOT be kited. Even with 12% movement speed and a good head start, she catches up easily. *Her normal hits were doing 50-100 on an Aegis PLD/NIN. Weapon skills varied from low double digits to a spike of 400+. *Regardless of whomever is holding hate, if anyone is casting a spell when she is ready to use a Weapon Skill, she run to them and use Flat Blade on them. *At about 50% HP, she uses some sort of 2-hour ability. It isn't Invincible, Perfect Dodge, Hundred Fists, or Mighty Strikes. Seems to be an early version of Brazen Rush, increasing double attack to 100% or close to it. *She starts using a WS called Temblor Blade after her 2hr. It is a AOE WS with an added effect of Petrification. **It deals magic damage, and will go through Invincible. **Will also reset hate. **Level 90 Garuda resisted Temblor Blade's petrification effect every time. *One strategy is to bring a Summoner with Alexander to the fight. Fight her normally until 50% when Temblor Blade becomes active and then use Alexander and zerg her down as fast as you can. Perfect Defense from Alexander at full mp will not only greatly reduce Temblor Blade's damage, but it will also block the added effect of Petrification, saving a lot of trouble. *Can be soloed by some jobs at level 90. (RDM/NIN confirmed) *''(see testimonials)''